falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Break Beak (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Break Beak is a side character in the audio drama series Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. His story is told by Diamondback in the seventh episode, The Mercenary. Biography Break Beak was a male griffon born into the Razorwing raider clan. He became one of the most revered griffons of the gang for his exceptional shooting ability. He carried two "LockStep Armory .45" revolvers, with two ammunition belts slung across his chest in an "X". While powerful cartridges, the revolvers had a limit that forced Break Beak to work on his accuracy. Over time, he became one of the most skilled Razorwing assassins, being able to take out any target "in 12 rounds or less." This notoriety did not go unnoticed. After killing their last griffon mercenary, Ridgeback consulted Diamondback on which griffon he thought would be a good replacement from her options. Break Beak was the clear stand out. After a few tranquilizer missions, Break Beak and Diamondback found they had a good combat flow and worked well together over the years as they took every mission Ridgeback made available for them. A casual friendship of sorts developed between them, and they would often take other mercenary jobs together, as they were a very effective duo. Diamondback would be flashy, flying around and keeping the enemies focused on his fire, while Break Beak could accomplish several quick kills from a medium distance. Break Beak would eventually be the one to tell Diamondback about the Razorwings' ultimate quest for Naranjavilla. The legend carried an esoteric quality to it based on the way the Razorwings spoke of the fabled golden palace, but ultimately their pursuit boiled down to old fashioned greed. After working many years together, Break Beak wished to ultimately usurp Ridgeback's standing with the Great Arrows so that he could get paid in the amount of gold that she was. He discussed this "coup" several times with Diamondback, floating the idea that they could split the added spoils and both make a profit. While tempting, Diamondback was hesitant. Deep down, he considered Ridgeback a friend and wasn't sure if he really wanted to betray her like that. When they were summoned for a uniquely dangerous mission, with many other skilled mercenaries, Break Beak's hopes were raised that the Great Arrows had discovered the fabled Naranjavilla. He was right, and it was the glitter of gold that ultimately spelled the end for Break Beak once that final mission was over. Quotes * "There is a lot hidden out there in the wasteland, unclaimed treasures just waiting to be found. Tell me Diamond, have you ever heard the legend of Naranjavilla? It is a story you will hear among some circles about the hidden palace of gold. It is said that a group of rich ponies began constructing this town, to hide away from the impending destruction of the world. It would be their escape, protected from all the dangers that the balefire would bring. It is said that they moved so much gold, so many gems, and artifacts and treasure… That he hid a mansion filled with more wealth than all of the mountains around it. This palace was called “Naranjavilla”. It is said to rest in a mist that glows a deep orange, reflecting all the gold filling its walls. Some among us believe the palace is hidden in the Golden Stone Caldera… Hidden beneath the smoke of the volcanoes. Who’s to say? Perhaps it is just a story the griffons tell their children."- Diamondback (paraphrasing Break Beak's tale) Behind The Scenes * Break Beak is meant to be modeled on a bandito-style character. The Mercenary story is inspired by Dead Money from Fallout: New Vegas, which is in turn inspired by The Treasure of the Sierra Madre. Baditos play a part in that original story which Break Beak became a callback to. The voice example given to the actress was "Antonio Banderas", very suave and self-confident. * Story-wise, Break Beak was added to resolve an issue in the early versions of the second act. He became a counterbalance to Ridgeback's character. He was the idealized Razorwing, loved by his clan, while Ridgeback was shunned by the Smoke Devils despite her success. As a character he would fully embrace the material greed, a major theme of the story, which Ridgeback turned from it and placed importance on those she loved. The two of them became the metaphorical "angel and devil on the shoulders" of Diamondback for him to ultimately choose to follow for his own folly or redemption. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Characters (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)